1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image restoration scheme for restoring a high-frequency component of a deteriorated image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image systems may include a camcorder or a digital camera. Image systems may further include an image processing module to perform processes for improving image quality of images captured by a sensor.
A representative cause of image quality deterioration in image systems is a blur effect which decreases clarity of captured images. When a camera's focus is not matched to an object, when a camera's sensor is exposed for a long period of time, or when a camera motion occurs, the blur effect occurs in a captured image.
Thus, to improve image quality, a scheme of removing the blur effect is widely used. The blur removing scheme is employed in the image processing module of an image system to remove the blur effect from an image captured by a sensor.
Since customer demand for super-resolution images is increasing, the latest image systems tend to increase resolution of a sensor. The increase in the sensor's resolution may allow a resolution limit of the sensor to increase, thereby acquiring high definition images, which are not usually possible to achieve with low-resolution image sensors.
However, the blur effect generally occurring in image systems damages the detail information of images, which can be represented by a super-resolution image sensor. Thus, to acquire a super-resolution image having high image quality, the problem of the blur effect of the image needs to be addressed.